


Shake & Shiver

by belivaird_st



Category: Murder on the Orient Express (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 03:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: After being escorted off the train when the avalanche hits the Orient Express, Caroline Hubbard finds a way to warm up Mary.
Relationships: Mary Debenham/Caroline Hubbard
Kudos: 8





	Shake & Shiver

Caroline Hubbard wraps her arms around the shivering Mary Debenham, who accidentally bumps her pink, runny nose on the side of her neck. The disguised woman known as, Linda Arden, hugs and squeezes the younger woman tight. She rubs her her hands vigorously against Mary’s goosepimply arms for warmth. The two women are huddled close together on metal folded chairs outside of the half-buried Orient Express. The other passengers linger around the snow in the freezing cold weather, dazed and confused what has happened.

“My face stings,” Mary whimpers. She is deadly afraid of frostbite and what it can do. She feels Caroline pull away to hold both sides of her cheeks. The ex-starlet leans in and plants a small kiss right on the governess’ purple colored lips.

Mary exhales, seeing her own breath puff out. She has received a kiss from the man-handling Hubbard and finds a smile coming along.

“I’ll let you warm up, dear,” Caroline whispers, leaning over to kiss her again. Not caring if anyone sees them, she kisses Mary longer, pressing their bodies up against each other. 

Mary blushes bright crimson the second they break apart. Caroline licks off some their smeared lipstick and beams.


End file.
